


30 Days

by CertainlyNotMom



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainlyNotMom/pseuds/CertainlyNotMom
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lastsyns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/gifts).



“Would you like to have sex with me?” The Doctor blurted out after five minutes sitting silently at the bar beside Jack.

“Open your mouth,” Jack said incredulously.

The Doctor looked confused for a moment and then complied opening his mouth wide as Jack looked inside.

“Well, You aren’t a Zygon,” Jack said as he began to pay his tab with a smile to the barmaid “Which means this conversation needs to move somewhere a little more private. Follow me. I’ve got a room not far from here.”

The Doctor was uncharacteristically quiet as he followed Jack to a little bedsit just a few blocks from the bar. He waited as Jack unlocked the door and then followed him into the room. Jack gestured at the only chair and the Doctor sat down, fiddling with his coat absently as Jack sat across from him on the bed.

“The short answer is yes, I’ve always wanted to. That’s no secret, but I have to ask why you’ve suddenly become interested.” Jack explained 

“I have peculiar tastes,” The Doctor said looking at a spot on the floor. “I didn’t think you could meet them. Now I think perhaps you are the only person left who’d be willing to meet them.” The Doctor hesitated a moment before continuing “I’ve been travelling alone and I’m afraid that always ends badly. I fear that if I don’t get someone to reign me in the next place I go will lead to my untimely demise.”

Jack considered him for a moment. “What kind of tastes, what are you looking for?”

“I...um…” The Doctor scratched the back of his head and then pulled on his ear. “I...I like it rough. Very rough. Considerably rougher then most people would agree to.”

Jack sat back a little surprised. “Just how rough are we talking?” Jack asked.

“The Master was my lover.” The Doctor replied, eyes still on the floor.

Jack let out a long slow whistle. “Jesus Doc, That’s...intense”

“I don’t want to be in control anymore” The Doctor looked into Jacks eyes and Jack could see the truth in them. The man looked ready to break. “I’m always in charge and it always goes to hell and I need someone to stop me, to block it all out and make me bloody well stop  _ thinking” _

_ “ _ Alright, Okay. That’s what you want I can do that.” Jack reassured him. “I’ll need some time to prepare though at least a month…”

“No! It’s got to be now I can’t wait!” The Doctor began to panic.

Jack stood up and took a commanding tone. “Open your mouth.”

“I’m not a zygon Jack, I’m…” The Doctor began and Jack buried a hand in his hair and pulled his head to face him.

“You want me in charge it starts right now. Open your mouth.” He said firmly

The Doctor closed his eyes and let his mouth open, his jaw shaking ever so slightly. Without releasing the Doctors head Jack deftly undid his fly with his other hand and slid his cock from the confines of his pants. He guided it into the Doctors mouth and then used his hand in the Doctors hair to control his movements. He started slowly to allow himself to harden fully in the Doctor’s mouth and then began a punishing pace thrusting hard into him. 

The Doctor allowed his respiratory bypass to take over while Jack pounded himself between his lips. Small muffled noises escaped his throat and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands. They hovered midair for a moment before settling on his thighs as he allowed Jack to take his mouth, his entire world condensed to the taste of Jack on his tongue and the pressure of Jack’s hand in his hair. 

“Yeah, you like that and this is just a taster.” Jack crooned “I’m gonna tear you down and rebuild you good as new.”

Jack drew in his breath through his teeth as the Doctor began to suck him through his frantic rhythm.

“That’s good, I’m about to come.” Jack released the Doctor’s head so that he could move away but the Doctor instead pushed himself forward, taking Jack’s long length down his throat until his nose was nestled in the coarse curls of his groin. As soon as he made the motion Jack brought his hand back to the Doctor’s head and softly stroked his hair as he emptied himself into his mouth. 

Jack took the Doctor By the arms and brought him up to stand before kissing him hard.

“You’re gonna take me to the Tardis now.” He said as he tucked himself back in smoothed over his clothes with his hands.

At the Tardis, he typed in a set of coordinates in the same town they were in six months into the future.

“I want you to go right now,” Jack told him. “When you arrive I want to still be able to taste myself in your mouth”

He didn’t give the Timelord a moment to refute him as he turned and stepped off the Tardis to begin preparations.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Doctor stepped off the Tardis Jack was waiting for him. Without so much as a hello, he took his head in his hands and kissed him roughly. His tongue demanding access to the recesses of the Doctor’s mouth. The Doctor allowed him to do so even if he was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of being snogged in the middle of the street. After only a few moments Jack stepped back and nodded once.

“Good, You followed my instructions. That bodes well for the rest of this little arrangement.” Jack began to walk guiding the Doctor with a hand on his arm. “I’ve set up a place where we won’t be disturbed and we’ll have everything we need. I’ve got some conditions that I’ll explain to you once we arrive.

Now that the Doctor could really look around he noticed that they were no longer in the heart of the city as they had been the last time they’d met but were instead in a suburb outside of it. The gardens were well cared for on the quiet streets Jack led him through to a small bungalow with a short wall surrounding it. It didn’t seem out of place but unlike its neighbours, it had heavy blackout curtains in the windows. 

The door had the most complex contemporary lock money could buy, though you couldn’t tell that from the street. When Jack led him into the small house, the Doctor could tell that it had recently been remodelled. It had an open floorplan with the kitchen accessible from the sitting room they entered and adjacent to a dining area and a lounge. Rather then the furniture you’d expect such a quaint little house to have there were various areas with equipment Jack must have selected. The Doctor wasn’t immediately familiar with most of them, having never purchased furniture purely for sexual gratification though he assumed Jack would know how each piece was used and inform him when the time came. 

He was led to the dining area, which indeed seemed to have a dining table though only one chair and a soft foam mat beside it to kneel on. There were two closed doors which the doctor assumed contained the bedroom and the loo. Strangely none of the furniture went against any of the exterior walls, it was all at least two feet into the room with the exception of a footlocker beside the entrance which was fitted with a biometric lock from the 46th century. There was a line of blue painters tape on the floor marking the area two feet from each outside wall around the complete perimeter of the house.

“You may sit in the chair if you’d like, we haven’t begun yet,” Jack said gesturing to the piece of furniture. The Doctor followed his lead and took a seat, curious as to what Jack was up to. “I’ve given a lot of thought to what you’ve asked of me and while I’m confident I can give you what you need. You want to stop thinking. That’s a tall order for a man like you and it is going to take a completely immersive experience. It isn’t something that can be done in a couple of hours or even a couple of days. You are almost guaranteed to baulk at what I’m going going to do to you at least once, so to do this right I need complete control over you.”

The Doctor said nothing and allowed Jack to continue. “I’ve got a Dulcan house arrest system installed here. I’ve got the chip and the applicator, as well as the force field generator but not the magistrate’s tool to remove it early. Once I set the term and put it on you you will be completely unable to leave for the full duration. Any attempt to touch the chip will knock you unconscious and add a day to your sentence. You won’t be able to reach any of the other mechanics because they will be behind the forcefield which follows every exterior wall. Everything you’ve got on you now, clothing, sonic, everything goes into the footlocker which you will seal with your biometric signature. The footlocker itself is behind the forcefield and you won’t be able to access it until the end of the term.”

“How long is the term?” The Doctor asked, unsure of the arrangement.

“Thirty Days, I want you to give me thirty days and in exchange, I will make sure you forget everything that weighs on you. I will take you to the absolute limit of what you can stand, I will make it so that the only thing you can think about are the sensations I’m giving you.” Jack promised

The Doctor eyed one of the pieces of furniture he recognized. The Master had a similar piece that he used to restain people when he beat them. He looked along the wall and saw an arrangement of paddles, flogs and whips. They ranged from quite mild to things that could actually damage him. He gathered up his courage and then nodded.

“Alright, 30 days. I’m completely yours for thirty days.” The Doctor said, hoping he wouldn’t regret it.

Jack smiled wide at the Doctors acceptance but stopped him when he went to undo his tie. “A couple of things first. Ground rules we need to establish.”

The Doctor raised a single eyebrow and lowered his hands. “Like?”

“Number one: I need to know if there is anything that will cause you harm that would be fine in a human or anything physiologically that you anticipate being different for us.” 

“Aspirin, but you know that. Products like witch hazel that contain salicylic acid or anything derived from willow bark too. I can take quite a bit more damage before feeling it than a human. Unless you hit me in the face, and then I am almost certain to pass out.” the Doctor explained, “I’ll wake up quickly and with very few ill effects but hitting a timelord in the face almost always results in a loss of consciousness.”

Jack nodded, not surprised. He had no intention of punching the Doctor in the face so it wasn’t really something he’d need to worry about. “Ok, Number two: You need a safe word. Now because of what you’ve asked for, safe words are going to be a little different than normal. While normally everything stops when you say your safe word for us it will mean ‘change tact’ or ‘slow down.’ I mean to push you to your limits but you need a way to tell me if it is too much, too soon.”

The Doctor smiled thinly, his eyes looking just slightly haunted. “I’ve never had one.”

“Well, you are going to pick one now. It needs to be something you won’t say on accident. Something that you’ll remember and something that doesn’t usually come up in conversation.” Jack explained

The Doctor nodded and thought for a moment before responding. “Gallifrey.”

“Third: I want to know if I have your permission to come inside you. If it’s okay to ejaculate in your mouth, your arse, on your skin, any combination thereof or if you want me to wear a condom.”

The Doctor blushed and waved his hand dismissively “Whatever you’d prefer.”

Jack smiled again but this time there was heat in it. “Oh, I’ve been waiting a long time to fill your arse with my come. If you’re ready, take everything off and seal it using the controls then come and kneel by the table.”

The Doctor took a deep breath and stood, following Jack’s instructions. When he got back to the table jack had the applicator in his hand and he was sitting in the chair. The Doctor knelt on the pad said: “Ok, Jack I’m ready.”

Jack placed the applicator at the base of his skull and pressed a button with a click and a pop it fastened itself to the Doctor’s skin. Then he leaned down and said in a low voice full of promise:

“From now on, you call me sir.”


End file.
